Ginnys Bad Night
by SensitiveFish
Summary: Ginnys in her fifth year at Hogwarts. What happens when she gets a detention from Snape in the middle of a party? And how does she deal with it? Read on and you shall find out. R&R CONTAINS RAPE!
1. The Party

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first story so please read and review and email me anything that you don't want to put in a review. This story contains rape so if you don't like that then don't blame me, it was your choice to read it.

**Chapter 1: The Party**

Ginny came down to the entrance hall and joined the short queue for the girls, leading into the Great Hall. She had wanted to look her best tonight for the fifth years singled-out party. She was wearing a beautiful crimson dress robe with thin arm straps and had magically put some highlights in her hair and she had put it in a tight plait.

It didn't take long for her to get to the front of the queue. When she was at the front she was handed a folded piece of parchment by Professor Flitwick standing on his pile of books. She stepped into the Great Hall and opened her parchment. It had two words on it: 'Wilma Flintstone'. She looked at the boy next to her who had entered at the same time her. He had light brown hair and dark brown eyes; he was wearing deep ocean blue dress robes.

"Who did you get?" she asked him

"George Jetson. You?" he replied

"Wilma Flintstone. What do these mean?" Ginny asked

"I'm not sure, but I think maybe we're supposed to find the person with the same last name as the person you were give

"Ohhh I get it, and then they're meant be your partner for the night?"

"Yeah, I think that's the idea"

"Ok. Better go find my guy then. I might see you around. Good luck" she said as she started to walk off.

"You too" he also went to find his mystery person.

_He was nice. And he wasn't too bad either. I wish he was my 'Mr Flintstone'_ she thought as she wandered around a large crowd of giggling girls. Twenty minutes later she felt as if she had asked everyone in the hall. She was starting to feel quite hungry so she headed over to the table with a large selection of food spread over it.

"Hey, I guess you haven't found your Mr Flintstone yet?" said a familiar voice behind her. She turned to see who it was.

"Oh hey, I thought it was you" she said with a smile to the handsome young man, she had talked to at the beginning. "Nah not yet. I'm thinking of giving up. Have you found your Ms Jetson yet?"

"Nope. I've asked almost everyone too"

"Yeah same. I bet it'll be one of them over there" she said indicating with a nod of her head at a group of suspicious looking boys and a few girls. "But I don't like the look of them, so I don't want to ask them."

"I've got an idea" he started to say with a bit of a grin. "Why don't I go ask them if they have Mr Flintstone? And if they do them I'll offer to swap Mr Jetson for it, what do you think?"

"I like the way you think. What's your name again?" asked Ginny with a big grin.

"Dave. What's yours?" he asked also with a big grin.

"Ginny"

"I'll try to remember that, I've never been that good with names. I'll be back soon" he said as he backed away and turned to find out which of the dodgy looking boys was supposed to be Ginny's partner for the night.

Five minutes later, Dave came back to where Ginny stood and showed her his new identity: Fred Flintstone. Ginny smiled and felt a rush of adrenaline run through her body.

"So, let's find out a few things about each other. What house are you in?" she asked him, still smiling.

"Ravenclaw, but I feel I was supposed to be in Gryffindor. What are you in?" he replied.

"I'm in Gryffindor, why do you think you should have been there?" she asked curiously

"Because I keep feeling the need to do something out of line, if you know what I mean"

"So you're daring? You definitely have the chivalry part. What about nerve? Do you have nerve in the face of danger?" she asked in a funny voice

"Yeah, I think so" he said laughing at the voice Ginny had used. "Do you want some proof?"

"Yeah alright" she replied with a smile. He took a step towards her and put his hands on her waist.

"I'm in dangerous waters now aren't I?" he asked her while looking into her eyes.

"Oh yeah" she said looking into his eyes. He slowly started to move in towards her and she did the same when she realised what was going to happen, until their lips met. She closed her eyes when their lips connected and slowly laced her arms around his neck. He asked for more by lightly licking her lips, she didn't hesitate to grant him entry. She felt another rush of adrenaline as they started a massive war of the tongues. She couldn't help but smile.

"Weasley!" They broke apart. "Public showing of affection? Detention. My office. NOW!"

"Professor Snape, don't you think that's a bit harsh? I mean this is a dan-" Dave tried to reason with Snape.

"SILENCE! Ten points from Ravenclaw! For talking back to a member of staff" Snape sneered. Dave glared at Snape. "Miss Weasley" Snape indicated to her that she would lead the way with a smirk.

They walked in silence all the way to Snapes office. Ginny with her head down thinking of that wonderful kiss she had just shared with Dave, reliving it in her head. She wished so much that Snape would just tell her to be more careful when about to kiss someone while others are around, so she could go back to the Great Hall and kiss Dave again. But she knew he wouldn't do that. She knew he would try to keep her there as long as possible doing something disgusting like cleaning out all those jars in his office that contain all kinds of gross looking things. She tried not to think about it; instead she focused her mind back to her kiss and to how hot Dave was.


	2. The Detention

**Chapter 2: The "Detention"**

By the time they reached his office Snape was walking beside Ginny. She could feel his cold eyes watching her. He opened the door and roughly took Ginny's arm and almost threw into the tiny, damp room. She stumbled but regained her feet as Snape closed and locked the door.

"Professor, why are you loc-" Ginny started but was cut off.

"Silencio!" he said pointing his wand at her. She tried to finish what she was saying, but nothing came out. She started to feel a little afraid. What kind of detention would he be likely to give where you couldn't make a sound and the door had to be locked? She looked at him with a scared look on her face.

"Sit" was all he said as he pointed to the desk. She changed her expression from scared to confused and looked at Snape. He was still pointing at the desk. She moved over to it and sat on it. "Lie down" he said, watching her intently. She slowly lay down on the desk length ways thinking about how lying on a desk with the door locked and a Silencio charm on you could have anything to do a detention.

With one swish of his wand, each of her legs were bound to each of the two corners and her arms were bound together above her head almost straight, on the desk. This time a rush of fear swept through her body, but it didn't leave like the two adrenaline rushes she had before. He quickly climbed onto the desk and kneeled with his legs on the outside of hers. As he fumbled with the button and zipper on his trousers, she was struggling as much as she could to loosen the invisible binds or better yet, that they disappeared altogether, allowing her to knee him in the groin and run as fast as she could to anyone that could help.

"Will you _decease_ woman!" he cried and grabbed each of her breasts in his hands and tried to force her to stop. She gathered all her strength and tried to scream. But still, nothing came out. She kept struggling until Snape had had enough of it. He cast a spell on her which drained all her energy. "I should've thought of doing that before" he said, more to himself than to Ginny. He flicked his wand and her clothes were ripped off her.

Now, she was completely nude, lying on a teachers' desk in his office and bound to it. She knew what this meant. He was going to rape her. She tried to plead with her eyes but couldn't make eye contact. He was trying to get in the mood. The feeling of fear was still inside her, but it was greater now: she was scared out of her wits.

She suddenly felt him thrust something hard into her. She knew what it was. He took it out, then put it back in, then took it out, and put it back in getting faster each time. As he continued this, Ginny wished she had her wand. _Why didn't I take my wand to the party? Why? Why? I could have stopped this from happening. How could I have been so stupid? _She kept thinking to herself.

A few minutes later, he finally stopped. He conjured a towel out of thin air, wiped away the sweat from his face, and threw it at Ginny. He got off the desk and tidied himself up. Ginny couldn't move due to shock when he took off the binding spell. When she did move, she sat up and felt a tear run down her cheek. She didn't notice she had been crying. She slid off the desk and started towards her clothes.

"You can't wear them" said Snape. "They're too ripped up. You're going to have to wear that towel" she stopped and turned back to the desk where the towel had dropped to the ground when she stood up. She looked at Snape with a look of 'Why?' on her face. He just watched her with a smirk and pointed to the towel. She walked over to it, picked it up and looked at it. She knew there was nothing else to wear, so she wrapped the towel around her middle. It only just covered her private areas. Snape came up behind her and ran his hands up and down her arms.

"You can't tell anyone what just happened" he whispered in her ear while still running his hands up and down her arms. "If you do, I'll find out and there'll be a big punishment for you." He then took the Silencio charm off her and walked to the door. He unlocked it and held it open for her. Once she was out he slammed the door behind her. She felt a tear run down her face as the unstoppable crying slowly began.


	3. Hermione

**Chapter 3: Hermione**

She ran as fast as she could up to the Gryffindor Tower, crying the whole way there. She noticed the singled-out party was still going. When she got to the fat ladies portrait she gave the password and slipped in, wanting to go unnoticed if anyone was still up. Hermione Granger was leaning back on the couch, chewing the tip of her thumb and looking into the fire, obviously deep in thought. There wasn't anyone else in the common room. Ginny quickly muffled her sounds of whimpering, and quietly snuck to the staircase leading up to the fifth year girls' dormitory. With a quick glance back to make sure Hermione hadn't heard anything she headed up the stairs and through the door, closing it with a _click_.

She went straight to her bed, dropped the towel and pulled some clothes out of her trunk. She was still crying which made it hard for her to see what she was doing. Then she heard something she didn't want to hear, there was a knock on the door. Terrified, Ginny grabbed the towel and quickly wrapped it around herself, when Hermione opened the door and entered.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked. Seeing her in only a towel and with tears still running down her face, Hermione walked over to Ginny and gave her a big hug which Ginny took willingly. "What's wrong?" Hermione whispered in her ear. Before, Ginny had been trying not to let all her hurt and emotion come out, but it had slowly been leaking out in tears, and now, in Hermione's warm embrace, she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Shhhhh" Hermione kept whispering to her. "Lets sit down, hmm?" she offered, but Ginny just shook her head and hugged Hermione tighter. "Ok, then how about you get dressed? Your roommates should be coming back soon. The party should've just finished" she suggested, looking at her watch.

"Ok" Ginny managed to whisper through her tears, and pulled back from Hermione. "Stay with me. Please" she didn't want to be left alone, not yet.

"Ok, I'll stay. But I'll close the curtain while you get changed" said Hermione. Ginny nodded to let Hermione know she agreed. And with that Hermione closed the curtain and Ginny quickly got changed.

She came out to find Hermione sitting on her trunk. She usually would have chuckled at this and ran the two steps to her trunk and wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and pulled her into a tight embrace. But instead, Ginny walked up to Hermione and faced her. Hermione stood and put an arm around Ginny with a smile, and together they headed down the stairs to the common room.

"Do you want to stay here or do you want to go somewhere else?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Here will be fine" Ginny whispered. They went different ways around the couch facing the fire and sat down, with Ginny pulling her feet up onto the couch, she laid her head on Hermione's shoulder, slipping down a bit when Hermione put her arms around Ginny.

They both stared into the fire. Ginny knew Hermione wanted to know what had happened, but she also knew that she couldn't tell anyone. She didn't know what the punishment would be if she told someone but she assumed he would rape her again. Hermione's head was leaning on Ginny's when they heard the portrait door open and lots of happy voices coming through it, Ginny could feel her head lift and look over at the people who had just entered the room.

The voices went silent; Ginny guessed they had just seen her and Hermione. She felt Hermione give a soft shake of her head to the happy students, and Ginny could tell that they knew something was wrong. She heard them all leave, but didn't feel Hermione's head lean on her own again or even turn back. Ginny knew someone was still there, it took all the strength she had not to turn around and look at the person or even look at Hermione. She knew Hermione was giving them a sharp stare. Ginny didn't know who it was or why they hadn't left with the others, she wanted to know, but she didn't want them to see her face. The person left after about a minute, and Hermione replaced her head on Ginny's.

"Looks like you were right" said Ginny, trying to lighten the mood for herself.

"What with?" asked Hermione, a little confused.

"The party's finished" Ginny replied smiling.

"Oh, right, yeah" Hermione looked down at Ginny. "Is that a smile I see?" she said starting to smile herself. "I think it is." Ginny looked up at Hermione, her smile starting to fade. "Uh-uh, no, keep smiling Ginny" she looked away from Hermione still not smiling.

Hermione decided to start a tickle fight, Ginny was laughing and squirming, all thoughts of Snape were immediately driven from her mind. During the tickle fight Hermione managed to turn Ginny onto her back without her noticing. Now, Hermione had her legs on the outside of Ginny's legs and was tickling her so much that neither of them had noticed the position they were in. Ginny fought to open her eyes and plead for Hermione to stop, but when she opened her eyes she saw Hermione on top of her. _This isn't right, Hermione was beside me before_ she thought. right before all her memories of Snape on top of her came rushing back to her.

"What are you doing!" she yelled at Hermione, and pushed her backwards to the other side of the couch. Ginny's smile and all trace of laughter had gone, instead, there were tears.

"I do believe I was winning the tickle fight" Hermione replied, confused at the sudden change of mood. Ginny slide off the couch.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" She screamed while backing towards the stairs up to her dorm.

"What did I do?" Hermione was still very confused. "Ginny, I don't understand."

"Oh, you know what you did. Don't you play dumb with me!" and with that Ginny ran as fast as she could up to her dormitory. Forgetting about her roommates still being awake, she went straight to her four-poster, flopped down on her bed face first and cried into her pillow.

"Ginny?" said a concerned voice coming from the bed to her left. "What's wrong? What did Hermione do to you?"

Ginny tried to stop crying and regain herself. It didn't quite work but she managed to say "Nothing I'm fine. Just go to sleep" she said hoping the matter wouldn't be pressed any further. She sniffed "Please"

"Ok. I'll see you in the morning then"

Ginny decided to close her curtains and put a silencing charm around her bed, in the hope that she could cry in peace without being interrupted for anything. She didn't get any sleep that night. She was feeling guilty for yelling at Hermione because she now realised what she had said and that Hermione doesn't even know what happened in Snapes office. _No, don't think about Snape. It'll only make things worse to deal with if you think about it. Think about…. Think about how you're going to apologize to Hermione. Yeah, think about that. _She continued to cry through the night, not only because of Snape but because of what she had said to Hermione.

**A/N: **Hey all. Please review and tell me how I'm going. Flames are excepted.Umm... I'm kind of lost for ideas for what could happen next, I have an idea for later on in the story it's just getting there that's the problem. So any suggestions are warmly welcome and much appreciated:)


	4. The Apology

**Chapter 4: The Apology**

Ginny looked at her watch with heavy eyes, 5:28am. She heaved a heavy and shaky sigh. _I wonder if breakfast will be out yet_. She thought and she decided to go to the Great Hall. _Even if it isn't, I can plan my apology to Hermione in more depth_.She changed quickly and headed down to the Great Hall.

When she got there the doors were open, she walked in and looked around to see who else was there. There was no one at the Slytherin table; two Hufflepuffs sitting apart from each other, a group of four Ravenclaws huddled together in the middle of their table and one Gryffindor with bushy brown hair playing with her food with her fork in one hand and her head in the other.

Ginny felt her stomach turn. _This is it. Don't screw it up._ She walked slowly over to Hermione and sat down beside her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head down, thinking about how to start. She bit her lip, opened her eyes and looked up, looking straight ahead. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, I-I'm sorry for last night" she said, fighting back tears as she remembered the events of that night. She looked away from Hermione. "I shouldn't have said that to you"

"It's ok Ginny" Hermione said softly and pulled her friend into a comforting hug. Ginny moved closer to Hermione, put her arms around her waist and leaned into her, as she lost a few more tears.

"No it's not" Ginny whispered through her tears. She pulled back enough to look up into Hermione's eyes. Their eyes met. "You mean so much to me Hermione. I should've been more careful" she was still whispering with tears gathering in her eyes. Ginny saw movement behind Hermione. She broke their eye-contact to look over Hermione's shoulder, up at the staff table. Where she saw the one teacher she never wanted to see again.

A look filled with worry and horror came over Ginny's face. Snape looked at her and their eyes connected. Her eyes widened with fear and her breath quickened as he smirked at her. Ginny suddenly felt a hand on each of her cheeks, pulling her to face Hermione. The next thing Ginny knew was she was being embraced in a tight hug from Hermione. Tears were streaming down Ginny's face now.

"Let's go outside for a walk, hmm?" Hermione said after a few minutes of comforting Ginny. Ginny simply nodded. They got up and walked out towards the lake. Hermione had her arms around Ginny's shoulders holding her close and Ginny's arms were around Hermione's waist hugging her tight, with her head on Hermione's chest. She listened to the slow but continuous beating of Hermione's heart.

They sat down side by side next to a rock on the edge of the lake, still embracing each other. After about ten minutes of sitting in each others arms, Ginny felt a slight change in Hermione's breathing pattern and discovered she had fallen asleep. This made Ginny smile for a second then hold Hermione closer.

The more Ginny thought about Snape, the further she retreated into herself until she couldn't take being around Hermione anymore, even if she was asleep. She held her close for a moment, then let her go and stood up. She turned, took three steps back towards the castle, glanced back at the silent form of Hermione sleeping, and continued up to the castle.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Weasley?" snarled a familiar voice from behind her when she reached the castle. She froze in her tracks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hey all, Exams are over YAY!(They finished on Thursday) So now I'm gonna have more time to dedicate to this. All I need from you guys is the reviews! Come on people, I know some of you have put this story in your alert list and some on their favs list so please review! I need reviews to keep me going or I might just give up on the story. So please please PLEASE! Review


	5. Her Saviour

**Chapter 5: Her Saviour **

"I-I was going to my dormitory" Ginny said while silently praying that someone would stop what she was sure was about to happen.

"I think you ought to change your course: my office, now" Snape sneered at her.

"W-Why would I do that?" Ginny asked, cursing her voice for sounding small.

"Because" He walked up to her, grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her towards the dungeons with a tight grip. Then whispered "This is your punishment for telling Miss Granger what happened last night"

"But I didn't tell her!" She nearly scream whispered back. "I swear."

"You think I'm going to believe you?" He hissed. "I saw you with her this morning. From where I was sitting, it certainly looked like you had told her judging by her reaction at the look on your face when you saw me."

"Severus! What in the world are you doing?" _I know that voice_ Ginny thought hopefully. Snape froze in his tracks. "Release Miss Weasley at ONCE Severus!" The voice was angry. Snape slowly softened his grip on Ginny's arm, she prised his hand off her as soon as she could, and ran to Dumbledore, her saviour. As she ran to him, she felt a tear run down her face _That's the second time I've found myself crying in less than 12 hours._ She didn't know if she was crying due to happiness or at the thought of being raped again. She felt like hugging Dumbledore. But by the look on his face, she decided that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Thank you, sir" she whispered when she reached him. His eyes darted from Snape(who still hadn't turned around) down to Ginny. He winked. She couldn't help but giggle at that. She noticed there wasn't a sparkle in his eyes as there usually is. Ginny knew he was angry.

"Ginny?" said a voice from behind her. She turned, to see Hermione. If Hermione had been further away, Ginny would've run to her. But since she was so close, Ginny just pounced on her, wrapping her arms around Hermione's neck as tight as she could without strangling her. Ginny buried her face in Hermione's extra bushy hair, mentally thanking her for not brushing it this morning.

"Miss Granger, would you mind taking Miss Weasley back up to the Gryffindor Tower?" said Dumbledore in a forced calm voice.

"Yes, sir" Hermione replied. Ginny loosened her arms and slid off Hermione replacing her arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione placed her arms around Ginny's shoulders again, and they walked up towards the Gryffindor Tower, in each others embrace once again.

"Gin" Hermione said once they reached the second floor. "What happened back there? Why was Professor Dumbledore so angry?"

Ginny didn't answer at first. She didn't know if it was a good idea to tell Hermione what had happened. _It's over now. Snape's probably getting the sack right now. It'll be fine to tell her. And if for some reason Dumbledore tells me not to tell anyone, then, well, I know I can trust Hermione not to tell anyone else._

"I don't know how to word it" she said slowly. "Back there, Dumbledore caught Snape in a bad position. Well, good for me after what he did to me last night. But bad for him."

"What did he do to you?" Hermione said, sounding outraged yet worried.

"He ahh… well, he kind of… umm… he… raped… me" she replied slowly, while rubbing at her right temple with her forefinger.

"What?" Hermione sounded absolutely shocked. She took one quick step forward and spun around so she was facing Ginny, and hugged her tight. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and buried her face in her neck. "How could he do that! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" _Liar._

Hermione held Ginny by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure? People aren't usually fine after being raped."

"I'm… well, I _will_ be fine. I just need time" Hermione smiled at her and they walked back up to the Gryffindor Tower. The only thing on Ginny's mind was _I have to get away from Hermione._

"I think I need a quick walk. Just to clear my head" Ginny said to Hermione as they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Ok, do you want me to come?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, I think some time alone would do me good" Ginny replied, she looked at Hermione, gave her a slight smile, then walked off in the direction of the Astronomy Tower.

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry about the long delay for this chapter – I thought I was gonna have time over Christmas to write it but it turned out I didn't. I had so much stuff to do that took priority over this. I'm also starting to lose interest in this one so I've started another story. Two actually. One of them just needs a name, and the other one needs to be a bit longer. Actually no, I lie, they both need to be longer, and I'm thinking of changing the name of the first one. But anyway, back to this story, I want to end it. Next chapter maybe? I don't know how I'm gonna end it yet. Hmmm… this next chappy might take a while. Oh well, R&R! Tell me if you think ending it would be a good idea or possibly the worst I've ever made!


End file.
